Es raro el amor
by Do ut des
Summary: Un extraño encuentro entre las dos elegidas.
1. Chapter 1

Diana había conseguido arrinconarla tras la larga pelea que habían comenzado hacía unas horas, Leona se encontraba exhausta, además de tener partes de su cuerpo herido debido a los golpes y cortadas que le había propinado la peliblanca, quién a pesar de estar igualmente herida, mostraba una firmeza en su rostro que le parecía anormal, no mostraba muestras de cansancio a diferencia de ella que tenía que apoyarse en la pared para poder reponer el aire que sentía que le hacía falta.

En un rápido movimiento, Diana, alzando su espada le arrebató la suya a Leona, alejándola de la campeona del sol. Se acercó y agarrándola del cuello alzó a la castaña, quién se repetía a si mismo que había llegado su fin. La señora de la Luna, se acercó a su oído:

\- ¿Cómo voy a poder concederte una muerte digna, si ni siquiera eres capaz de aguantarme un enfrentamiento?- los ojos de Leona se mostraron sorprendidos ante aquellas palabras y aún más, cuando Diana seguidamente atrapó su boca en un duro y dominante beso.

No pudo reprimir el doloroso gemido que le provocó. Aquello era una locura, su enemiga le estaba mostrando que era más poderosa de la manera más inusual. Ella no quería... pero sus piernas dejaron de responderle y estaba apunto de desplomarse, pero uno de los fuertes brazos de la mujer la sujetaron y la pegaron a su cuerpo.

\- ¿De verdad eres tan débil, Leona?- dijo mirándola a la cara, mientras mecía su cuerpo contra el de la campeona del sol.

Con un brillo hiriente en sus ojos, Leona la observó, sí en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta de que era débil, su cuerpo lo era y su mente comenzaba a sentirlo también.

\- No... no contra tí.- dijo de la manera más convincente que pudo.

\- Ya veo. -sentenció Diana con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y arrogante- entonces tendremos que comprobarlo y no seré nada delicada... veremos cuanto me durarás en esta "batalla".

Terminando de decir eso, Diana le dio le vuelta a Leona, la tenía de espaldas. Apartó su cabello de la nuca y comenzó a besarla, mientras comenzo a masajear sus pechos por encima de su vestimenta destrozada. Leona pudo sentir como intentaban salirsele los gemidos... y se daba cuenta que mucho no tardarían. Pasado un rato, Diana se daba cuenta de como su íntima enemiga alzaba, poco a poco, por puro instinto su trasero, pegándolo a su pelvis, hecho que la satisfacía desmesuradamente, aunque no se lo mostrase. Una de sus manos abandonó sus pechos para acariciar y apretar aquellos firmes y bien proporcionados glúteos.

\- Tu destrozada y brillante armadura comienza a molestarme, quitatela o tendré que terminar de arrancarla.- le susurró fríamente al oído, mientras aún pegada a ella la soltaba.

Después de que la respiración entrecortada de Leona se relajara, aún de espaldas a Diana, y con dudas... alargó sus brazos, hasta un pequeño y casi indistinguible cierre en la armadura, tras abrirla, se dio cuenta de que sus manos le temblaban, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, estaba comenzando a racionalizar la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- No... no puedo. Esto esta mal... eres mi enemiga, no dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que te plazca- encarando a Diana, al darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto? - dijo Diana mientras con un rápido movimiento bajo parte de la armadura de Leona, exponiendo sus pechos. Pudo apreciar lo bellas que eran aquellas dos montañas. Dejando salir un profundo suspiro para calmar un poco sus ansias de poseerla.

\- Me voy y si de verdad tienes algo de honor en ti me dejarás marchar.- dijo desafiándola a los ojos. No podía hacer más, ya que estaba indefensa sin su espada y sin su escudo, además de estar medio desnuda.

\- Mi honor... deje de tener honor desde el día en que tu "noble" pueblo me sentenció a muerte por decir la verdad... desde el momento en que sentí el frío acero del verdugo en mi nunca, calculando la distancia para no fallar y también lo perdí desde el momento en que destrocé a espadazos sus débiles cuerpos y su sangre me salpicaba... - dijo fríamente, pero sin sentir rencor ni culpabilidad en su voz-... no, solecito...no me queda honor. Pero te dejaré marchar, por compasión, esta vez... la próxima, te mataré sin contemplaciones. - y por último, antes de marcharse, le susurró al oído- Bonitas tetas por cierto.- beso su mejilla fugazmente, se dio la vuelta y en abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de la vista de Leona.

Sus piernas pudieron entonces desplomarse, ¿se sentía aliviada de verdad? ¿que fue esa locura que acababa de pasar? A pesar de haberse ido Diana, no se sintió mejor, lo que la había hecho sentir... ¿sintió ella algo mientras la tenía a su merced? ¿O aquella fría e indiferente faceta suya de verdad era lo que tenía y sentía? Leona supo que para ella, no valía nada. Y en cambio, para Leona, ese fortuito encuentro había cambiado algo … o todo... su manera de ver a la hereje, y aún así, sentía miedo y vergüenza. Un ínfimo y desconocido sentimiento comenzó, con el tiempo, a crecer en su corazón... y ello nunca dejó de preocuparla.

* * *

Buenas, espero que os haya gustado esta mini historia :) es la primera que escribo de ésta pareja, así que no sean muy mal s conmigo. Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Y disculpen si he cometido alguna falta de ortografía.

Me he inspirado en la canción Labios Rotos del grupo mexicano Zoé (esta guapa la canción, os la recomiendo si no la habéis escuchado).


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas, para que no quedara tan en el aire, el primer capítulo que había colgado, decidí actualizar la historia con un segundo capítulo. Tiene un final abierto, así que no subiré más capítulos de esta historia. Espero que les guste :D

Si encuentran fallos de ortografía o alguna otra cosa, perdonen jeje ^^

* * *

Las imágenes de lo que había pasado aquella tarde no se le quitaba de la cabeza, se repetían una y mil veces, sin poder evitarlas por más que quisiera. Había llegado hacía rato al templo en ruinas de los Lunari, su asentamiento, después de huir, años atrás, de la cumbre del Monte Targon ... de aquellos animales intolerantes.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, de la pelea que había tenido con Leona hacía apenas unas horas, tenía cortes, algunos más profundos que otros y moretones, algunos más marcados que otros. Lo que le había quedado claro a Diana era que hasta el momento, nada le había llegado tan profundamente como el beso que le dio a la guerrera del sol, ni la había marcado tanto como el sentir aquella suave piel en sus manos. No pudo mostrarle ternura, se suponía que eran enemigas, además de que, a pesar de que la atraía como nada hasta ahora (quizás, solo quizás...la atracción que sentía por el poder lunar y su fé), seguía sintiendo rencor y odio por lo que ella era y representaba. No podía mostrarle ningún gesto amable, a pesar de haberlo querido internamente.

Aún así, ese momento, la cara de Leona de estupefacción, antes de que se diera la vuelta y se marchara. _"...bonitas tetas." _

\- ...en qué estaría pensando... - mientras reía para sí misma- … gracias a la luna que pude pararme a tiempo...- sintiendo vergüenza ante esa satisfacción.

Tenía que descansar, curar sus heridas... mañana emprendería un nuevo camino.

En aquel templo en ruinas, además de su armadura y espada, antaño pudo encontrar también diferentes pergaminos y libros polvorientos, los había estado traduciendo en todos aquellos años, hasta que había encontrado uno en el cual señalaba una ubicación, también a los pies del Monte Targon, de lo que parecía un asentamiento lunari oculto. Debía apresurarse, pues desde que comenzó su cruzada contra los solari, éstos también comenzaron a investigar sobre las viejas escrituras lunari, a fin de localizar las diferentes ruinas, "purificarlas" (es decir, destruir), y si fuera posible, localizarla a ella, la elegida de la luna. El encuentro que había tenido con Leona, había sucedido, mientras se dirigía a las diferentes localizaciones, no era casualidad haberla encontrado en su camino.

\- Debo apresurarme, antes de que ella llegue primero- decía para sí misma.

Pasadas las horas y tras haber descansado, retomó el camino, aún sentía el cuerpo adolorido, aunque eso no era suficiente como para hacerla desistir de su objetivo. Cuando llego a la zona donde el día anterior había mantenido una lucha con Leona pudo apreciar mejor y con mayor detalle como había quedado todo arruinado. Solo entonces se le ocurrió que no podría mantener una pelea con la guerrera del sol, si ésta llegara a encontrar la ubicación exacta del asentamiento oculto... el lugar terminaría destrozado.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día caminando, atravesando senderos, escalando paredes y descendiendo por algún que otro barranco... no lo entendía, se suponía que la entrada del asentamiento debiera estar en algún sitio cerca del lugar en el que se encontraba, pero no encontraba ninguna señal que indicara la entrada o alguna brecha o cueva por la que pudiese colarse. Estaba exhausta del viaje y pronto llegaría la noche, por lo que se dedico a buscar algún sitio cómodo donde descansar, dejar la bolsa de suministros que se había traído consigo y buscar palos suficientes para hacer una hoguera que durase la noche.

Una vez llegada la medianoche, Diana se alejó de su puesto de descanso hasta una pequeña laguna cercana donde pudo contemplar al astro brillante en aquel cielo nocturno, se arrodillo y rezó, al rato pudo sentir como su cuerpo se revitalizaba y sanaban aquellas heridas que todavía guardaba de la lucha que había tenido con la elegida del sol.

Un poco más lejos del lugar en el que se encontraba la peliblanca, Leona la acechaba, la había estado siguiendo durante todo el tiempo desde que Diana había vuelto por el mismo sitio donde se habían encontrado el día anterior. Estaba cabreada y deseaba tomar la revancha con la lunari por la humillación que le había hecho pasar. Había sido débil en la pelea contra Diana, puesto que no había tenido oportunidad de luchar anteriormente con ella, a pesar de ser enemigas. Esta vez cambiarían las tornas.

Cuando Diana terminó sus oraciones y se disponía a volver a su pequeño campamento, al darse la vuelta se encontró con la figura de la rakoriana, se sorprendió ya que no había podido notar su presencia. Había estado dándole vueltas todo el día a lo sucedido... seguía sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza, a pesar de ello no dejaría que la afectara a la hora de comenzar una nueva pelea y si era necesario, acabar con la vida de la solari.

\- Te advertí que si me volvía a cruzar contigo te mataría...- le dijo mientras cogía su espada khopesh.

\- Entonces a qué esperas...- poniéndose en guardia, sabía lo que vendría ahora y estaba preparada.

El Desdén de la Luna se abalanzó sobre la solarí, golpe tras golpe, esquivando sus ataques, bloqueando aquellos que no pudiera esquivar a tiempo. Ya habían pasado un buen rato en lucha, tiempo suficiente para que Diana notara que Leona no estaba luchando de la misma forma que la vez anterior, sus movientos se habían vueltos más eficientes y rápidos tanto en la defensa como en el ataque, tenía que subir la pelea a otro nivel. Se habían estado moviendo por toda la orilla de aquel pequeño lago hasta llegar hasta un muro enorme empedrado de lo que parecía un acantilado, el paso era imposible de seguir por el borde del agua. En un movimiento Diana pudo lanzar a la solari al agua y poder arrinconarla contra aquellas enormes y escabrosas rocas que conformaban la pared. Sin más espera, decidió ir con todo contra la guerrera del sol, por lo que activó su "Cascada Pálida", le lanzó su "Impacto Creciente" y seguidamente fue a finalizar con "Torrente Lunar". A pesar de estar herida y aturdida Leona, en el último momento, antes de que la alcanzara la lunari con su ataque definitivo, invocó su "Llamarada Solar" pudiendo anular a la Diana y mientras ésta se encontraba aturdida, la rakoriana usó su "Hoja del Cénit", impulsándose contra ella y en el momento del golpe, la lanzó con tremenda fuerza contra el muro donde había quedado acorralada.

\- Definitivamente ...sí, bastante diferente a ayer – se dijo a sí misma Leona, herida por todos lados hasta al punto de casi derrumbarse, sino había podido hacerle nada con eso... estaría perdida. Alzó la vista y sorprendida, pudo observar un gran boquete en la pared debido al impacto de la lunari contra éste...por un instante se preocupó, a pesar de todo. Decidida y con la poco fuerza que le quedaba, entró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos...sin quererlo, había encontrado el antiguo yacimiento lunari.

La luz natural de la luna hacía brillar los grabados de las paredes internas del lugar, la cual se filtraba de alguna manera al interior de la aquella caverna. Había gemas y piedras preciosas luminiscentes que hacían de aquel lugar único. Observando al frente, al fondo, vio lo que parecía una estancia inundada por el agua del lago, seguramente, en su tiempo, era la salida y entrada a aquel lugar, ahora el boquete que había hecho en la pared con el cuerpo de Diana era la entrada, quién se encontraba en el suelo sin moverse. La guerrera solari había quedado ensimismada por la belleza de aquel sitio, se apresuró a tomar el pulso a la peliblanca, era débil. Había quedado inconsciente.

Cuando despertó Diana, se encontraba un poco desorientada, sentía sus muñecas un poco entumecidas, al poco tiempo, después de dejar de sentirse desorientada, supo que la solari había ganado, por el momento... se encontraba inmovilizada en el suelo y su cuerpo, se sentía horrible, el impacto del último golpe de la guerrera del sol la dejo K.O. Y si a eso le sumaba las otras heridas por su escudo y espada, a pesar de que había conseguido esquivar la mayoría, le pasaban estragos en ese momento. De repente, se dio cuenta...no tenía su armadura, estaba indefensa y en ropa interior, observó que tenía una sustancia viscosa por varias partes de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Ungüento? ...¡¿no quieres matarme o por lo menos cobrarte la revancha?! ¡Da la cara!- gritó desde el sitio en el que se encontraba.

\- En ningún momento dije que quisiera matarte...además, no pensaba darte muerte, viéndote tan débil e indefensa...- picando a la peliblanca, riendo con satisfacción para sí misma Leona.

\- ¡Suéltame y verás qué tan débil soy!

\- Te quedarás ahí, por ahora...mientras investigo un poco, ¿acaso no te has fijado?.

Diana observó el lugar.

\- El asentamiento lunari... - estaba maravillada, ahora que podía fijarse y reflexionó para sí misma, si Leona ya había descubierto el lugar, lo más probable era que lo destruyese, era lo menos que quería... haría lo que fuera por evitarlo, incluso si ello significaba sacrificarse. Ahora, más apesadumbrada su voz, por lo que pudiera suceder- ...¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso no os vale a los solari con haber acabado con toda una civilización, sino que además queréis destruir lo poco que queda? ¿No es suficiente? - decía con rencor.

Leona se quitó sus guanteletes dorados, dejándolos cuidadosamente sobre lo que parecía un pequeño altar. Se acercó a Diana y la ayudó a levantarse, aunque con cierta brusquedad, aún seguía apoya en la pared. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, le aparto los cabellos mojados de la cara y la besó profundamente, para volverla a apartar bruscamente. Diana había quedado paralizada por sus actos.

\- Nunca fue suficiente... sino una desgracia y un acto de pura cobardía y fanatismo. Nunca dudaré de mi fé, pero sí de aquellos que la utilizan para justificar barbaridades como las del pasado. Yo ya no puedo cambiar nada de eso... y si quieres seguir con tu venganza, hazlo. Solo quería que lo supieras... aunque haya resultado un tanto difícil.- seguidamente la guerrera del sol cortó las ataduras de Diana y le devolvió su espada. La miro fijamente, libre de todo odio y resentimiento.- Si es así como quieres que acabe todo esto, hazlo...la sangre reclama sangre.

Diana apretó la empuñadura de su espada y la alzó, a la altura de su cuello.

\- La sangre reclama sangre ...- susurró, mirando a Leona. Los ojos de Diana brillaban con fuerza, así como el símbolo lunar de su frente.

Acercó más la hoja, rozándola contra su piel. Lo siguiente que sintió Leona fue un fuerte quemazón en su mejilla, pues Diana rápidamente le propinó una torta. Con una mueca de enfado, la última palabra que salió con rabia de la boca de la peliblanca fue un:

\- Idiota...- antes de sellar sus labios fuertemente contra los de la guerrera dorada. Leona, simplemente, lo deseaba y permitió el orgullo estúpido y la rudeza de su coetánea al besarla. Sabía muy bien que no abrían caricias delicadas, no cuando has odiado a alguien por tanto tiempo, hasta que de un pestañeo todo había dado un giro de 360º.

Diana buscó el escondido cierre de la armadura sin resultado, mientras seguía besando a Leona, ésta notaba la frustración de la peliblanca y sonrió. Cogió su mano y la acercó al pequeño broche, Diana suspiró de alivio. La brusquedad de sus besos fueron mejorando, así como sus caricias no fueron tan duras como se las había esperado la guerrera del sol.

En el momento en el que su armadura dorada se deslizó y acabó en el suelo, Leona pudo observar como la mirada de Diana se encendía con aquel brillo inconfundible y único de la lunari, sintió un escalofrío y seguidamente la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó considerablemente. Diana alzó su mano hacia el generoso pecho, mientras se inclinaba captando de nuevo su boca. Aquella piel quemaba, lo que más le quemaba era el odio, el cual había estado guardando en su corazón durante tanto tiempo hacia la rakkoriana, apaciguandolo...extinguiendolo de su alma. Intensificó el contacto, de tal manera que Leona, mientras era deborada, buscaba algo en lo que apoyarse, tropezando finalmente con el antigüo altar. Diana la alzó, sentándola en el borde, siendo rodeada por su calidez. Las guerreras no pudieron aguantar por mucho tiempo sus ansias y en un arrebato, la guerrera lunari, colándose entre aquellas fuertes y tonificadas piernas, introdujo sus dedos en la humedad de Leona quién no pudo evitar arquear su espalda mientras un fuerte gemido se le escapaba. El frío cuerpo de su compañera contrastaba de una manera agradable con el calor que despendría el suyo, el frescor de su contacto la hacía temblar de placer, en cada caricia que la peliblanca le proporcionaba, en cada embestida de su mano. Por su lado, Diana se sentía hipnotizada con los gemidos de su compañera, por la energía sexual que aquel cuerpo desprendía bajo sus brazos. A pesar de que apenas habían comenzado, las primeras gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer, una de éstas comenzó a deslizarse por el cuello de la rakkoriana encontrando su final en la cima de sus pechos, bajo los labios y la lengua de la lunari, quién siguió el camino hasta el primero de los dos picos erectos que coronaban aquellas _"bonitas tetas"_. Leona parecía que había estado, mientras, entrando en un trance donde todo se desvanecía y lo único que podía percibir era a su compañera y el grandioso placer que ésta le proporcionaba. Queriendo aumentar, subir el nivel de todo aquello, comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la firme mano que se introducía en ella, más fuerte, más rápido, más intenso. Diana una vez que había terminado, por el momento, de estimular los pezones de Leona, siguió descendiendo hasta al fin alcanzar el tan deseado montículo de la guerrera, al cual premió con un fuerte lengüetazo para luego comenzar con la succión. Leona, en aquel trance que la había tenido atrapada el placer, no podía creerselo, ¿cómo era posible que pudiese aumentar y ser más increíble todavía? Sin poderlo evitar, separo sus piernas, las cuales había estado rodeando a Diana, abríéndolas, dándole, más todavía, la bienvenida a la guerrera lunari. Su cuerpo no podía arquearse más, desde hacía rato que había estado acumulando una fuerte tensión, y quería, más que nada en el mundo, liberarla y que Diana la hiciera terminar de una vez. La guerrera de la luna, por intuición, ya lo sabía, así que comenzó a intensificar las embestidas de sus dedos y las de su lengua. La parte inferior de su cara se encontraba empapada de la lubricada cavidad, su mirada se deleitaba ante aquella diosa del sol, a la que le hacía el amor salvajemente. De un momento a otro, Leona dejó de mover sus caderas, sus paredes se contraían fuertemente apretando a Diana, y sus gemidos cesaron contundentemente en su boca, para luego escapar fuertes suspiros de alivio. Con sus manos alzó el rostro de Diana para besarla, compartiendo el sabor en sus labios, mientras ésta, poco a poco sacaba sus dedos de la guerrera del sol.

Leona con fuerte voluntad hizo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos y mirarla, Diana se quedó sorprendida ante la mirada de la rakkoriana, la cual resplandecía con un brillo tan naranja y rojizo como el sol al amanecer.

\- Eres grandiosa- sentenció la lunari antes de sellar sus palabras con un leve y suave beso.

\- ...- aún Leona, como sedada y débil de todo aquello que acabada de suceder, intentó entretejer algo coherente- Yo... no lo puedo negar...m-me has hecho sentir grandiosa... con tus grandiosas manos ...y tu grandiosa b-boca y con todo tu increible tu... - terminaba de decir susurrando, apenas separada del rostro del avatar de la noche. Ante sus palabras, Diana no pudo casi reprimir su risa, ante el intento fatídico de su compañera al expresarse. Aunque se sentía agradecida por aquellas palabras.

Cargó a Leona en sus brazos y la llevó a un rincón de aquella sala oculta, acomodandola lo mejor posible en el suelo, se dió la vuelta y regresó al improvisado campamento que había hecho con anterioridad, aprovechando que la guerrera del sol estaba medio somnolienta , para recoger sus pertenencias y traerlas a aquel edificio oculto. Una vez de vuelta, cogió una enorme manta de piel y la extendió sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Leona, quien ya se encontraba dormida. Diana se acercó a su bolsa y extrajo varios artilugios que podrían permitirle empezar a investigar sobre los simbolos, objetos y todas las cosas antigüas que allí habían.

Habían pasado las horas, comenzaba el amanecer y Diana notó como unos brazos la rodeaban desde la espalda abrazándola.

\- Anoche me dejaste exhausta, ¿cómo has podido mantenerte despierta?.

\- Bueno, siempre he pensado que soy más fuerte que tú- dijo con burla la peliblanca.

\- Dado el resultados de nuestras dos últimas peleas creo que estamos empatadas, así que no cantes victoria todavía..- decía observando el trabajo de la lunari desempolvando la pared y los simbolos de ésta.

\- jajaja Esta bien, en algún momento, obtendré mi revancha...Y cambiando de tema, ¿que vas a hacer ahora que has encontrado este asentamiento? Porque bajo ninguna circunstancia te dejaré destruirlo, solamente para contentar a esa sarta de viejos que se hacen llamar a sí mismos consejo de sabios.

\- Por lo que a mi respecta, no existe ningún asentamiento lunari en esta localización. Me encargaré de que cese la busqueda. No puedo permitir que el fanatismo de mi pueblo se cobre más vidas- decía apretando un poco más el abrazo.- Espero que el ser el avatar del sol, tenga cierta importancia, a la hora de empezar a cambiar las cosas de ahora en adelante.

\- Y ... ¿nosotras?

\- ¿Cambiar las cosas poco a poco? Posiblemente. ¿Que de un día para otro aparezca de la mano contigo? Condena a muerte, seguramente. En una semana...partiré hacia la Liga de la Justicia. Sígueme, por el momento, podría ser el único lugar donde pudiésemos estar juntas sin necesidad de ocultarnos.

\- No puedo prometerte nada, Leona. Yo no estoy segura de que ese sea mi lugar de momento, pero pensaré en ello.- decía mientras se giraba para estar cara a cara con la guerrera del sol, y besarla, con cierto aire apesadumbrado.

\- Te esperaré...decidas lo que decidas.

Tras la conversación, Leona se dispusó a vestirse y volver a la cima del Monte Targon, antes de que se marchara de aquel lugar y a Diana, sin saber hasta cuando volverían a reencontrarse. Antes de que saliera del edificio en ruinas, a través del hueco que habían hecho por la pelea, la guerrera del sol sintió un agarre y tras girarse, sintió sus labios.

\- Yo también te esperaré, pase lo que pase, siempre.

El Radiante Amanecer, se marchó, dejando en la decisión de Diana, la semilla de aquel amor que se había ido fraguando pelea tras pelea desde que se encontraron por primera vez. Una vez regresara intentaría como nunca antes, cambiar la mentalidad arcaica de su pueblo así como sus leyes, esperaba conseguirlo.

\- Algún día, eclipsaremos el cielo y la tierra entera, pero antes de que eso ocurra, Leona, arderemos a causa del poder que nos ha sido otorgado.- dijo para sí misma Diana, mientras la observaba alejarse. Sabiendo algo que todavía la guerrera del sol no había aprendido, algo que ella había descubierto a la fuerza hacía años atrás. Que no siempre se puede cambiar el presente, ni construir un nuevo futuro.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :3  
Que por cierto! Si hay algún otro escritor/a de fanfics sobre esta pareja, de las historias que están subidas (y que por casualidad esté leyendo jiji^^) actualicen sus historias! T.T

Y ya está, chauu! jaja


End file.
